


Little Girl

by ShadowCat16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gore, Help, Murder Family, My First Fanfic, Named Main Character, This Is STUPID, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat16/pseuds/ShadowCat16
Summary: Lily and her messed up murder family. No relationships.This is an old work, and iaccidentlydeletedsomeofmytagsandforgotwhattheywere. OPPs(I have no clue where this is going)





	Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware i might not finish this work. I have a base of a plan for what i want in the work just not where its going to end.

A little girl was walking down the street with her mother, when she heard a gunshot, she looked around to see where it came from. Everyone else apparently didn’t seem to hear it. “Aaaahhh” she heard someone yell. When people stated running from the street they were about to turn into. Her mother pulled on her hand and they ran as fast as they could. The next gunshot was closer than the last. The mother picked up the young girl and ran faster. The mother ran as fast as she could but she was getting tired, the mother stop in an ally way to rest her tired and sore feet.  
The little girl heard footsteps coming closer to them. She looked behind her and saw a man wearing all black with a weird mask on. The mask looked very happy like a clown but smiling wider, with black eyes and nothing else. The man spotted them and slowly walk up to the mother and the child. The mother looked terrified as he came closer. “Found you” said the man in a creepy voice. He took out a knife from behind his back, as he got closer, the little girl noticed blood dripping from the knife, as if it was rain rolling down her bedroom window.  
The man was right in her mother’s face. The little girl saw her mother’s terrified face with tears rolling down as if they were a waterfall. The man lifted the knife up to the mother’s chest. “Look away sweetie” said the mother, not wanting her child to see what will happen next. She Didn't. There was a cry of pain before a splatter of blood that drenched the man and some of the little girl. The little girl could only stare as her mother fell to the ground nearly dead. The man dropped to the floor and ripped the mother’s chest open, he tore her insides out, her intestines spread across the alleyway, and her liver was next, it splattered on the ground like it was nothing. Her stomach was flown across the alleyway like a kid trying to through a ball, but missing its target. Heart was slowly ripped out, as the man started laughing like a mad-man. Finally her mother’s heart came out blood oozed out and squirted out of the spot it used to be.  
The little girl slowly walked up to the man who was still sitting on her mother’s dead body. When she got close enough to her mother’s body and poked her mother’s lifeless eyes.  
The man watched on in curiosity as the little girl poked around her mother’s lifeless body. The little girl smiled as she continued to poke around the outside of her mother’s body, slowly she went farther towards the chest where her mother had been ripped open. She kept going until her hands were deep in her mother’s chest playing with all the blood and muscles. “What’s your name little one?” asked the man which surprised her. She let out a yelp. “Oh-h m-my names Lily, w-what’s yours?” Lily asked still wrist deep in her mother’s body. “Lily it’s cute and my names Hunter”.  
Lily took her hands out of her mother’s lifeless body, as Hunter got up. Hunter picked up Lily with bloody hands, the blood staining lily’s white dress, in hand prints. Hunter put Lily on his hip and started walking out of the alleyway into a deserted street. Lily perked up as she heard the faint sounds of sirens in the distance, Hunter noticed this. “What is it?” he asked curiously “I hear sirens-“at the word sirens Hunter began to run the opposite direction. He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number that Lily couldn’t see. “Guys I need you to pick me up at ********, got it?” there was a muffled voice on the other side like that person had just ran a marathon. Hunter continued to run leaving behind at the scene bloody foot prints of his and Lily’s.  
Hunter run into an alleyway a couple of blocks from the spot where he had brutally murdered Lily’s mother. A car was waiting for them with the diver waving at them. Hunter ran up to the car, sitting in the front was a man. Hunter opened the backdoor put Lily in the back seat, bulked her up, got out and shut the door behind him, he then precede to hop into the front seat. The man in the driver’s seat started the car and drove off with them. The car merged into to traffic like the driver had done this a million times and knows the ropes of escaping police. “Really Hunter, you got carried away again, what’s with the child, and do I dare ask why she is covered in blood”, “No need worry about her, I think she’s one of us” “You think, You think!”. Hunter went silent as well of the diver.  
Hunter and the nameless driver were startled as Lily spoke up. “W-where are we going” asked Lily piped up Lily form the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger!


End file.
